Valentine
by FukuWija
Summary: Vday was approaching, a week to go. Fuuko & Yanagi wanted to help Tokiya get over Yanagi, their plan was to find Tokiya the right girl before the big day, but are they sure Tokiya WILL find the right girl before the big day? -HIATUS - REWRITING-
1. Chapter 1: Jealousy

**AUTHOR'S RANTS:**  
Ok! A filler fic! Because…I feel like it. Just kidding…since I'm getting stuck with **_Darn Ice Skating!_** I want to upload a fic where I can tell people I'm still alive and still continuing on with the other fic. So, let me just write a few more paragraphs in it and I'll upload it as soon as possible!

Actually…well, this is a **_Valentines Special_** fic…but, I doubt I'd finish a one-shot the day before Feb 14, so I decided to make a multi-chaptered special instead…and so, I hope you read and enjoy.

PLEASE DON'T FORGET to leave me a REVIEW! Because…I'm a REVIEW WHORE! At least let me know if I should continue with this fic. Thanks.

**Standard disclaimer applied.** Yea, don't own shit and yadda…so, do NOT sue!

**NOTE:**This fic may contain bad words…also, don't expect the characters to be IN CHARACTER. Kk? Especially our favorite Ice-block. Do you know how hard it is to write about him?  
And, one last thing…I'm sorry, in advance, if I made Tokiya EVEN GRUMPIER than usual here (and a potty mouth) like a _MEAN OLD GOAT_. O.O

* * *

**Valentine**  
**Chapter One: Jealousy**

**February 7, 2007, Wednesday  
3.00 PM, Tokyo University**

Two females were standing in front of the school. One had a long auburn colored hair, while the other had purple, her hair tied up in a ponytail, reaching the back of her neck.

The long-haired one was jumping while holding the arm of the latter. "Eeh! I can't wait for next week, Fuuko-chan!" she was still jumping, "Whoa! Whoa! Calm down," the purple-head giggled, "so that would mean…you wouldn't be here next week?" she asked, she glanced at her, "you'll be with Recca somewhere?" she added.

The former blushed, "Y-yes," she stammered, "and…I'm _so_ excited!" she squealed, continuing on pulling and jumping.

Fuuko laughed, "So, is that why you want me to accompany you to the mall?" her eyebrow rose in question. Yanagi nodded, "please?" she pleaded with pouted lips. Fuuko laughed once again, "You don't have to do that, you know? I'll go anywhere with you!" she said grinning. The auburn-head smiled happily, revealing her pearly white teeth; she jumped up and down once again, "Yehey!" she hugged Fuuko, "thanks Fuuko-chan!"

Fuuko giggled, "C'mon, I also need to go shopping for food…obviously, me and Ganko had eaten everything in the fridge." She stuck out a tongue while sheepishly scratching the back of her head. Yanagi giggled at this.

**4.32 PM, Tsubaki Mall**

They entered the mall, their school clothes changed into outing clothes. The purple-head wore simple jeans; her top was a green blouse with its sleeves ending on her elbows. The auburn-head wore a one piece dress, yellow and bright, ending until her knees.

Both walked casually inside the mall, eyeing at the different clothes worn by mannequins displayed in front of expensive looking clothing boutiques. Fuuko stopped at one, making Yanagi stopped at her tracks as well.

"What is it, Fuuko-chan?"

She slowly turned her head to Yanagi with a smile, "C'mon, let's check this place." She pointed to it with her thumb. "Huh? Er…ok." Yanagi simply answered then both of them entered in.

**5.00 PM**

Both walked out of the boutique. Both holding a couple of paper bags with_"_**(1)**_Wijalicious"_ beautifully imprinted on both its front and back.

"Wow! Fuuko-chan! You seem to like the clothes in this boutique!" Yanagi giggled. Fuuko grinned, "The clothes just caught my eyes…I don't understand it…but somehow…I feel as though they suit me." They started walking. "Most of their clothes are revealing though." Yanagi paused, putting her index finger on her chin. "All three of the outfits you bought are all revealing!" she exclaimed with furrowed eyebrows, pointing her index finger to the air. "Well, I suppose that's fine. You're sexy that way." Yanagi giggled.

Fuuko smiled appreciatively, "Aww…thanks Yanagi-chan. Actually, I'm glad you liked some of their outfits too!" Fuuko grinned. "Oh yes! I liked the beige sleeveless, turtle neck one with the cute brown skirt; add it with the pretty white fake fur coat!" Yanagi pointed out, "I'm still wondering why you bought that you know…the fur coat, I mean." Fuuko said truthfully gazing at Yanagi, "it's not even winter." She chuckled, Yanagi bit her lip and scratched her cheek, "Hehe, wait 'til winter then." She chuckled with her.

Fuuko glanced at her wrist watch. "Oh yea, let's go shop for food now. Then get Ganko at school later. Want to come?" she asked the auburn young woman with her, "Ok!" she smiled. "Ok, let's go!" they both skipped towards the huge grocery market inside the mall.

Finally there, both caught their breaths and giggled at each other; Fuuko took a cart and pushed inside, Yanagi just took a basket with her and held it with her free hand.

"Let's go buy Ganko some cereal first." She said; Yanagi nodded and they both walked, looking for the right aisle.

**5.18 PM, Tsubaki Mall: Grocery Market**

He sighed, _I can't believe this…you let him live with you and he hogs all the food inside your refrigerator. Stupid little chimp!_ He thought, pushing the cart in front of him, walking from aisle after aisle…and every aisle he had walked through, there was always at least three women, old and young, who will eye at him in awe, as if they'd seen a cow flying in front of their faces.

_I shouldn't be here at all…these primates seemed ready enough to devour me alive._ He turned to his right, going out from the aisle, but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks when he suddenly saw a very familiar female from afar. _Yanagi-san? What could she be doing here?!_ He thought helplessly, trying his hardest not to shout out her name, and ask what she's doing in a mall loudly._Um…duh! It's a mall…people come and buy in it after all. That was such a stupid idea, Tokiya!_ He spat at himself miserably.

He walked in a normal pace, not taking his eyes off of the auburn-haired girl who was just standing and facing an aisle, not even bothering to turn to her right side at all.

**5.19 PM, Tsubaki Mall: Grocery Market, _Cereal Aisle_**

"Hmm…I wonder which one Ganko would like…" she thought out aloud, her lips forward in a kiss, as if thinking deeply, her hand cupped on her chin; she gazed at the many boxes of cereals in front of her. "Yanagi-chan, what do you think Ganko would like?" she took a chocolate flavored cereal and on her other hand, corn flakes.

"Mm…maybe the chocolate one!" she pointed out, "you really think so?" Fuuko asked tilting her head to the side, "why would you say so?" she asked, "er…coz, I like it!" she answered curtly and grinned. Fuuko laughed, "silly."

Yanagi turned her head behind her, "Oh! Let me just go check some candies over there!" she pointed behind her, "ok." She replied, putting back the box of corn flakes on its right shelf; the chocolate one was placed inside the cart.

She pushed the cart, turning her gaze from side to side, at the cereals currently placed on the shelves…when…

BANG!

"H-hey! Look where you're going, stupid!" she shouted suddenly.

"You should be the one looking at where you're going!" the person shouted back, the same rude tone as Fuuko's.

Both furrowed their eyebrows with a dangerous look. "Wait!" Fuuko found her voice first. They both gazed at each other with wide open mouths.

"Mi-chan?"

"Fuuko?"

They both called in unison, realizing whom they had just bump into.

Tokiya was the first one to wake up from his reverie, "I should have known it was just an idiot monkey." He said sarcastically. "Well, nice to see you too." Fuuko rolled her eyes as she said those words with the same sarcastic tone.

Tokiya's face suddenly transformed to a soft one, "You're with Yanagi-san?" he asked curiously. "Um…yea, so?" she answered in a _"DUH"_ tone. Tokiya suddenly turned back his face to normal, with that icy glare and icy cold voice. "Nothing." He answered curtly.

Fuuko blinked at him, "er…we went here to shop for clothes, for her date with Recca next week." She said matter-of-factly.

His eyes looked away, _like I care?_ He scowled. "Whatever." He said, his voice as hard as stone.

Fuuko rolled her eyes once again, "hm…stingy, aren't we?" she stuck out her tongue. He glared at her, "Shut up, monkey." Fuuko's eyes softened, "I know it…you know…you're jealous." She said knowingly, her eyes full of worry.

He looked at her at the corner of his eyes and just grunted a reply. He pushed Fuuko's cart with his and started walking away. "C'mon, Mi-chan! It's the month of _LOVE_! At least be nice…geez." She shrugged, shaking her head.

"Don't talk to me, baboon." He spoke through greeted teeth, still continuing his walking.

A vein was visible on her temple. She threw a can good at the walking Ice block, and it him directly on the back of his head.

He turned his head around, anger evident on his beautiful face.

Fuuko pointed her index finger at him, "You continue being rude like that…and I swear! I won't hesitate to bang your pretty face on the wall!" she shouted, every people near them eyeing at her curiously.

"Fuck you!" he shouted back, walking away, not even caring if he would hit someone walking in front of him. Fortunately, no casualties were hurt when he was speeding off with his cart being pushed by him.

"Why I ought to—" she narrowed her eyes, anger and frustration was heating up inside of her. If she was not able to control herself, she would have the cart thrown at him instead of the can good.

Yanagi walked beside her, "A-are you alright, Fuuko-chan?" she asked worriedly. Fuuko turned to face her abruptly, "I-I'm fine…just got pissed by some…" she paused turning her face to where Tokiya had walked off to moments ago, "_bastard_…" she finished, emphasizing on the word with gritted teeth.

Yanagi pouted, "I know it's Mikagami-san." She answered surely. Fuuko faced her suddenly, her eyes widened. "Y-you saw him?" she asked stammering. "…and heard." Yanagi added briskly.

Fuuko chuckled sheepishly, "But, he should _really_ get over you, you know?" Fuuko said knowingly, "Coz, I know, pretty soon…that moron for a best friend of mine, will soon propose to you." She poked Yanagi's nose lightly and winked. Yanagi stare at her with a pinkish pigment across her cheeks, "R-really? Y-you really think so?" she asked blinking her eyes many times, still blushing pink. Fuuko smirked and nodded. "I know so!" she pointed out.

Yanagi blinked some more, holding Fuuko's hand with an eager face, "h-he told you stuff?" she asked her curiously. Fuuko smiled widely, "well, he tells me, and Domon anything that bothers him…and it seems…he's bothered when he should propose to you." She chuckled. "I-I don't know what to say…" she murmured looking blank. "Say yes." Fuuko suggested happily. Yanagi smiled with teary eyes, "Aww…c'mon, we should go buy a gift for him." She winked. Yanagi wiped the tears off her eyes, "Right!" she said pointing her finger to the air, "but…I don't know what to get him." She said in a sad tone, "Oh! Don't worry, I know!" she grinned, "Yey!" Yanagi squealed happily.

She pushed Fuuko's cart forward, "Come! Let's finish your shopping so we can finally get a present for my ninja!" she said happily strolling along the aisles with Fuuko's cart. Fuuko chuckled watching her departing back. "Alrighty!" she chuckled some more.

**5.44 PM, Mikagami Residence**

"Stupid monkey." He placed an ice pack on the back of his head, "this lump's going to leave a bruise." He spoke sighing exasperatedly.

"Onii-san, did you buy food?" an eager spikey-haired young boy asked from amidst Tokiya's bad mood. Tokiya glared, "No." he lied and closed his eyes. "Er…ok. I'll just go at Recca-niisan's place." He spoke, nearing the front door.

Tokiya flinched at the name. _That annoying sea monkey's name again!_ He thought madly, "Fine! I'll cook for you!" he shouted before the boy could even touch the knob. "Huh?" he asked with an awed face. "Stay at home and I'll be the one to cook!" he commanded, standing up.

The boy scratched his head, "but, I thought you said there ain't any food?" he asked confusedly.

The silver haired man glared, "do you or do you not want to eat?!" his temper ready to flare. "I do want to." Koganei answered curtly. "Then stay inside the house and don't ever go to Hanabishi's house again!" he commanded once again, making the boy flinch a little form where he was standing. "but—" the boy was about to protest, "Why?! You don't want to stay in my house?!" he was shouting now, he's really mad.

"onii—"

"FINE! Get your clothes and GET OUT of my house!" he shouted, pointing at the front door, glaring angrily at the boy standing a few meters away from him.

"Onii—"

"Clothes…NOW!" he said through greeted teeth, clutching grumpily on the ice pack on his hand.

The boy's eyes showed tears, he sobbed, he pouted, his eyebrows furrowed. He didn't deserve this…why was Tokiya angry anyway? He was sure he didn't do anything at all that could piss the silver haired bishonen.

The boy ran to room half hesitant, half persistent. He had taken his bag lying beside his bed, wiping the tears from his eyes; he walked towards the front door, not even caring to look back at the angry silver-headed man. He turned to face Tokiya one last time, his eyes begging, but Tokiya ignored them. "Onii-chan…" he heard the boy call to him, but he looked away, "GO!!" he just shouted.

He turned the knob, looking back at Tokiya; he wanted to say something, but his mouth failed him, he was cared…he was cared that he would shout at him once again.

Finally outside of Tokiya's apartment; he walked towards his door and slammed it close, his eyes not meeting the crying boy's.

_Onii-chan…_ he thought helplessly as he sobbed and sniffed, walking out of the building.

**TBC…**

* * *

**(1)_Wijalicious:_** Haha! Someday I'll put up my boutique with that name! Hehe…it just popped in my head. Since I'm currently obsessed with the song_Fergalicious_ by _Fergie_…and well, I always have this SPUR of the moment thing when designing clothes…I don't know. O,o (It's kinda weird when I think about that boutique name...XD)

**AUTHOR'S RANTS:**  
Hmm? There! Finished the Chapter 1! Actually, there's still one and a half page in my notebook with a few dialogues…but, I'll add that in the next chapter.

So? What do you think? Acceptable? I know…er…angsty. Sorry. I tried adding humor…but, I don't know. Plus, I was in school when I was writing it on my notebook, so expect it to be gloomy…-,- yea, it's lame at school. Hehe…

And…I WARNED you! I told you Tokiya's going to be a potty mouth, and such a GRUMPY old goat! Aharharhar!

So are you going to leave me a review? Or leave the story hanging? Your choice…I seriously wouldn't mind if you don't like it…for…I'd actually LOVE it if I don't have to do too much work…but, my LOVE for this couple just keeps butting in! Haha! –hearts to ToFuu-

That bastard Anzai definitely has to make that ToFuu sequel! Or else, I'll cook him alive and feed him to wolves! –evil laugh- Yea, I'm _mad_. PSHYEAH! XD

**PREVIEW: Chapter Two**  
"Mikagami threw him out of his roof…" the spiky-haired young man answered instead for the crying boy.

"He couldn't have…" she spoke, "what's the reason?" she asked, looking gently at the sobbing boy in front of her.

OK! Go CLICK the pretty-ful button below, PLEASE…


	2. Chapter 2: Stay

**AUTHOR'S RANTS:**  
And thus! Here I am again! I was so anxious to write this…hehe, somehow I'm more anxious of writing this than **_Darn Ice Skating!_**, maybe I should go write the story on my notebook first before I type it on the computer, like this story. Hehe…

Ok, so here's the second chapter!

**Standard disclaimer applied.** Crappy Anzai! Someday I'll own this and I'll make you pay for not making a ToFuu sequel!! Rawr! Bizatch… -shifty eyes-

**NOTE:** Ok, doubt they'd be IN CHARACTER again. Btw, I forgot to mention…this is AFTER UBS. Not SODOM, so Mi-chan's still that cold fool who's only intention is revenge. Poor thing. –pouts- Ok, well...maybe not much anymore. : 3

Also, the chapter title is NOT in any way affiliated with the song _Stay_ by _Cueshe_. –laughs-

Review thanks at the bottom of the page. :3

* * *

**Valentine**  
**Chapter Two Stay**

**7.29 PM, A few meters from the NEW Hanabishi Residence**

He was walking, slowly, tired…he knows he had only walked less than eight blocks to reach the Hanabishi residence, but he felt as though, he had walked a mile. _Tokiya-niisan…what did I do to make you mad at me?_ He thought aimlessly, remembering the words he had shouted to the boy.

"_Why?! You don't want to stay in my house?!" _

"_onii—"_

"_FINE! Get your clothes and GET OUT of my house!"_

Everything that occurred that night, echoed in his mind like a broken record, it ache him even more, remembering it again and again.

He lifted his head, his visions blurry with the salted liquid in his eyes. He gazed up at a huge building, a huge sign with "Hanabi no Hanabishi" embossed in pure silver kanji letters, hanged up in front of it.

His spirits didn't lift up, but…he did know, he finally was there. He had been visiting them ever since they got to Tokyo; he was always there instead of staying in Tokiya's house. He eats and even sleeps there when he's really tired; while Tokiya's alone and seems lonelier without company, and it never did crossed the young boy's mind. He was so sure his onii-chan wouldn't even care if he was there or not, after all, _he_ was nevertheless the cold one in their team.

He walked in front of their doorstep, stopping at his tracks in front of the door; he wiped his face clean of any wet substance. He knocked at the door hesitantly.

"Comin'!" a voice shouted from inside.

The door opened swiftly, revealing a man with spiky black hair. "Oh, Koganei! How've ya been?" he asked joyfully with a smile.

Kaoru blinked his eyes, trying his hardest not to let tears slid out from his eyes, "I'm g-good." His voice was shaky. "Somethin' wrong?" Recca asked eyeing at the boy with furrowed eyebrows, his tone with a tinge of worry. Kaoru shook his head.

"I'm not convinced…" Recca crossed his arms across his chest pouting at the lad, staring at him while tapping his foot on his wooden floor.

Kaoru tried his hard to restrain from crying, but the tears weren't helping one bit at all. He was a bit emotional right now…and somehow he just can't stop not being one.

He sniffed, "O-onii-san…" he cried out, his voice faint. "W-what's wrong?!" asked Recca in a panic. He took hold of the boy's shoulders. Kaoru sniffed, taking it a lot of energy to answer his question, "I-it's Tokiya-niisan…" he said curtly, his voice still unstable, "what about him?" asked Recca. The boy sobbed, wiping the tears with his arm, "he…he doesn't want me in his house anymore…" and he let out a sob. "Eh? Why? Did you do anything wrong?" he asked again. The boy shook his head slowly, "I—I don't know…" he said, his voice muffled.

"Who's at the door, Recca?" a voice of a woman was audible from behind him. He turned his face around, "its Koganei, kaa-san!" he replied, then turning back to face the weeping boy once again. He looked down at the boy's head and ruffled it with his hand.

"Kaoru-kun…" the woman walked towards them, "Come on in…" she looked at the boy from Recca's shoulder, "oh my! What happened?" she gasped, surprise to see the boy crying. "Well, it seems…" Recca started; the woman gazed up at Recca, waiting for the words to come out from his mouth.

"Mikagami threw him out of his roof…" the spiky-haired young man answered instead for the crying boy.

"He couldn't have…" she spoke, "what's the reason?" she asked, looking gently at the sobbing boy in front of her. Her face full of worry and gentleness as she kneeled down in front of him.

"He doesn't know kaa-san…" Recca spoke once again, answering for the young boy.

Kagerou glanced up at her son and glared; Recca closed his lips thin. She turned to face the boy once again. The boy wiped his eyes once again, "I-I don't know. He just started shouting at me…it was all too fast, that I didn't know what to say to him…" he answered in between sobs and sniffs.

The immortal woman gently hugged the boy, "there, there…it'll all be fine…" she stated, pulling from the hug, and held the boy's shoulders. "It could be that Tokiya just had a bad day…" she said.

Recca snorted, "Yea right. For all I know…he's always have a bad day…" he muttered; his mother glared at him fiercely.

"Er…" he murmured and didn't say anymore.

Kagerou turned to face Kaoru again, "Come," she stood up, "I've just cook some food, you should eat with us." She pulled him gently with her, towards the kitchen. "Recca, get his bag and bring it to your room." She spoke.

Recca furrowed his eyes, "aww, kaa-san! Why does he have to sleep with me in my room?" he complained like a little kid. His mother stopped at her tracks, Kaoru looking confusedly at the immortal woman beside him. She sent daggers with her glares.

Recca shivered from where he was standing up, "O-ok, ok." Takes the bag on the floor violently and stomps his feet upstairs.

Kagerou sighed. She turned to face Kaoru, "Ok." She smiled sweetly, "let's go eat." She said in a motherly tone, ruffling the boy's spiky hair and continued walking inside the kitchen.

**6.46 PM, Kirisawa Residence**

A young woman with purple unruly hair was seating in a Japanese style on a thin pillow on the floor, in front of a small table, sipping on a tea; holding a small fork with her right hand. "So…" she said, munching on a sponge cake. "What time are you going back to the dorms, Yanagi-chan?" she asked, "plus, it's getting pretty late." She sipped on her cup once again.

Just on the other side of the table, an auburn long-haired girl was sitting and doing the same thing. She smiled at Fuuko, "Don't worry. I'll go home soon." She answered simply, putting down the cup of tea on its saucer. "Plus, the dorms are just a few blocks away." She flashed a toothy smile at her one more time. Fuuko sighed, "Are you sure?" her eyebrow rose an inch, "for all I know, it's like a mile away from my house!" she gestured her arms wide. Yanagi giggled, "Silly Fuuko-chan. You're exaggerating." She closed her eyes, smiling.

Fuuko chuckled, "well, you could stay for the night! I'm sure Ganko will like the idea, VERY much!" she grinned. "I'd love to…but, I don't know…" she scratched her cheek sheepishly, "aww c'mon now! It's nothing! It's fine!" Fuuko shouted out pointing the small fork to the air. "You can sleep at Ganko's room!" she stated quickly.

Yanagi's eyes widened. "Oh no! Where would she sleep then?" she asked, Fuuko chuckled munching on a piece of her cake, "my room…obviously."

Yanagi sipped on her tea again, "the little girl's afraid of sleeping alone…so she always sleep with me. Her room was hardly even used." Fuuko added after awhile. "I see…" that was the only sentence Yanagi spoke.

"ONEE-SAN!" someone screamed out of nowhere, running from up her room down to their living room.

"What is it?" Fuuko asked looking up at her sister. Ganko grinned, "I just finished all my homework! Can I watch TV now?" she said enthusiastically. "Sure…" she paused, "but, I wanna ask you what you think if Yan-chan sleeps with us tonight. So, what do you think?" Fuuko asked. "Ooh! Really? You're going to stay for the night? That's great news! It'll be better if you live with us, though staying for the night is good news too!" Ganko spoke, grinning from ear to ear nodding energetically.

Fuuko laughed, "So there you have it!" she shouted happily. "What do you think Yanagi-chan?" Fuuko asked, bobbing her eyebrows. Yanagi scratched her head, smiling half-heartedly. "Well…" she paused, the two other girls looked at her with hopeful enthusiasm.

"Erm…"

"Yes?"

"Well…"

"Eh???" their gaze still concentrated on her.

"I suppose a night's not bad!" she finally shouted happily, smiling at the two.

"YEY!!" the two cheered, jumping. Yanagi had sweatdropped, still smiling.

Fuuko ceased from jumping then placed her hands on her knees, staring at Yanagi sitting on the floor. "So, what about if you just live with us?" she grinned.

"HUH?" Yanagi gasped at the unexpected question. "Yea Yan-neechan! Can't you just live with me and Fuuko-neesan? It'd be more fun that way!" her hands grasped Yanagi's, shaking them to and fro. "We'll be watching stuff on TV! Cry, laugh, be angered, and many other emotions! Then, you and nee-chan can cook me food!" she stated, her voice begging.

Fuuko laughed, "Stop thinking of food at a time like this, imouto!" Ganko giggled.

She gazed at Yanagi, "c'mon Yanagi-chan. I'm sure you can persuade your mom. And we'll persuade ours."

Yanagi pouted, "I don't think your mom would agree." Fuuko snorted, "She will!" waving her hand in front of her. "I'm sure your mom would say yes! After all…isn't she scared that you're all alone in your dorm?" Yanagi tilted her head, "Well, she is…but I never tried asking her if I could live with you guys…"

"I'm sure baa-chan will say yes!"

"Yea! C'mon, we'll call you mom right now! Then tomorrow, we can get your things from your dorm!" Fuuko said, her hands placed on the table.

Ganko sat beside Yanagi. "What about your mom?" Yanagi asked worriedly, staring from Ganko to Fuuko.

"We'll take care of her!" both assured out in unison. "What we need to know now is that baa-chan says yes!" Ganko added. "Er…are you sure? Coz, I feel a bit embarrassed about this; that maybe your mom might not agree of me staying here with you guys." She murmured. "Oh c'mon!" Fuuko shouted, "we'll take care of our mom, I'm sure she'll say yes." She turned to Ganko, "right, imouto?" and Ganko nodded vigorously.

Yanagi let out a sigh of defeat, "oh alright. Let's go call my mom now." She said as her face lit up. The other two grinned widely then hugged Yanagi, being sandwiched in the middle. They all giggled like school girls seeing their crush, laughing their hearts out.

**- TBC -**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S THANKS:**_**  
Shenhui **– _Arigato na, nee-san. X3 –hugs- Sorry for meh cussing. –slaps mouth-  
_**carmelahere **– _Thanks for the review! Well, I'll try hard to explain in the next chap, why Tokiya's acting this/that way. Lol.  
_**puppet and clown** –_Thankuush Celine. Glad you liked it! Hope you'd like this chapter too. ;p  
_**khryzle kawaii **– _Farrah-chan! Well, I'm sure Kaoru'll love to be your son. Hehe…and yea, you're telling me, Mi-chan's such a baddy! LOL. 

**AUTHOR'S RANTS:**  
Well, glad you guys liked the last chapter. :D  
I really loved writing that. About this chapter…I was rather busy, so I wasn't able to write it yesterday. Sorry if this is short btw. The next chapter's longer though.  
Oh yea, well…I got to go. Need to sleep for awhile…HOPE you liked this chapter!  
Hehe…I should be finishing the **_Darn Ice Skating!_ **Sixth chapter…but, well…words…that's the only thing I lack to write it. But, I'm almost finished with it. Thank god!  
This is the second story that I've finished today, I'm soo happy. Hehe.  
I swear to GOD! I'll explain why Mi-chan's acting this way on the next chapter. Ok, well, I'll try hard. ;P

So would you please…PLEASE, review? I swear, if you do, I'll give ya a cookie!

**PREVIEW: Chapter Three**  
"I just want her to care for me…" he spoke under his breath.

The older woman sighed, "She does care for you." She paused, "The whole team cares for you. What you wanted was already in front of you…you just kept ignoring it, pushing them—us away." Her eyes showed worry. "You're ignoring the feeling that you really wanted all along…your heart still revolves in vengeance and hate." She spoke, her eyes concentrated at the young man before her.

So, what do you think of the next chapter? Well, I won't tell who's the "her" that the dude mentioned…but, I'm sure—I HOPE you already got an idea? And…also an idea who the dude I'm mentioning. Hehe…

I swear to god…I'm more enthusiastic in writing this…than '**_DIS!_**'. Sad…really. –sweatdrops-  
And…I ALMOST FORGOT! I'll try and finish the next chapter later or something. After my sleep. :3


	3. Chapter 3: Love and Care

**AUTHOR'S RANTS:  
**Procrastinating...sorry...but here's the 3rd chapter. : 3

**Standard disclaimer applied.** Don't own it…sadly.

**NOTE:**  
This is after UBS…so Mi-chan ish still cold as always. XP

* * *

**Valentine**  
**Chapter Three: Love and Care**

**7.26 PM, Kirisawa Residence**

"So? Mom? What's your answer?" she asked, she bit her lower lip, waiting for her mother to reply. There was a pause and Fuuko widened her eyes.

Yanagi and Ganko looked at her with worry.

"REALLY?!" Fuuko shouted.

Both Yanagi and Ganko's eyes widened even more. They turned to face each other blinking their eyes.

"WHOOHOO!!!" Fuuko shouted happily, jumping around like a crazed monkey. Both girls' mouths were left agape, their eyes showing surprise and happiness.

"Thanks mom! Love ya! MWUAH!" Fuuko greeted and put the phone back to where it was held. She turned to face Ganko and Yanagi. She grinned widely, "See what'd I tell ya!?" she let out her tongue, winking.

Ganko and Yanagi's faces beamed. "I'm so glad!" Yanagi muttered out happily, her hands held each other in front of her chest; Ganko was jumping around holding Fuuko's hands with hers.

"So! Tomorrow, we go get your stuff, k?" Fuuko smiled reassuringly. Yanagi nodded.

"But first!!!" Ganko interrupted, "since I'm sooo ecstatic! We're going to sing karaoke!" she shouted happily. "Oh yea! Karaoke, here we come!" Fuuko ran to her room upstairs.

Yanagi gazed down at Ganko and giggled lightly, "I haven't sung karaoke with Fuuko-chan for a long time now…I'm getting excited." She confessed. Ganko turned to Yanagi with a grin, "Me and nee-san always love to sing." She said truthfully.

Fuuko dashed out of her room and halted right in front of the two; both gasped surprisingly. "Got it!" she exclaimed joyfully, holding a pair of microphones in her hands.

"Yey!" Ganko smiled, and in that sudden moment, her stomach made growling noises. She blushed pink, grinning sheepishly. "Er…I think I should eat first though…" she confessed, after all, she really is hungry already.

Fuuko chuckled, "Ok, Yanagi can setup the karaoke for you, I'll go cook in the kitchen." She reassured handing the mikes to Yanagi. "So what'll you have?" she asked both of them.

Yanagi smiled, "I don't mind. I'll eat anything you'd cook." She said assumingly. "I want kimbap(1)!" Ganko pointed out. Fuuko frowned, "Kimbap is only for snacks, you can't eat it at night…" she said in a motherly tone while waving her index finger in front of Ganko's face. "Plus, you've been eating it for weeks now. If you continue eating it, you'll finish the seaweeds quickly again." She pouted.

"Aww…but—"

"Nuh-uh. I'll make some tomorrow."

"Oh fine…" she pouted, totally defeated. Fuuko smirked, "I said I'll make some tomorrow didn't I? So that Yanagi-chan can eat some as well." She smiled.

"Huh?" Yanagi asked, looking at them confusedly. "What's kimbap?" she asked dumbly.

"It's a popular snack in Korea…" Fuuko answered matter-of-factly. "When I visited my half-Korean cousin in South Korea, his mother made some of them for us to munch on. And Ganko and I really loved it right away!"

Yanagi's lips resembled the letter 'o', taking in all the things Fuuko had just told her. "I see. Then if the both of you really liked it, then I don't mind eating it." She chuckled.

Ganko laughed happily, "Yey! It's really good Yanagi-neechan, you'll keep asking for more once you've tasted it." She giggled.

"Ok, ok…I'll go cook in the kitchen now. As for you two, stay here and sing karaoke." She said as she clicked a button on the remote and the TV came to life.

"Hai nee-chan!" Ganko saluted playfully.

Fuuko turned to go inside the kitchen and Yanagi was left in the living room with the petite blonde girl; totally ecstatic about singing karaoke. She was actually jumping from her seating position, and thumping her feet to the floor in a melodic tune, humming and chanting about karaoke.

After Yanagi's little dilemma with the wires and whatnot at the back of the TV…she had finally set it all up and she was finally seated on the couch, holding one microphone with her hand. She sighed, _I'm not cut out to set things up…_ she thought miserably.

"Are you ok, nee-chan?" Ganko asked curiously. Yanagi immediately sat properly, "Ah, never better!" she lied with a grin, laughing unconvincingly.

Ganko just blinked her eyes. "Is college hard?" she asked out of the blue.

"Hm?" Yanagi instantly gazed down at the questioning girl with a puzzled look, "Why'd you ask?"

Ganko sighed, "Well, onee-san seems to be having a hard time…she always comes home, grumbling about how miserable she is in college…" she explained.

"Well, college _is_ hard. But, if you don't pressure yourself too much, it's ok. Since everything's a pressure in college, its better if you make it easy for yourself, you know what I mean?" she smiled sweetly.

The girl placed her pointer finger over her chin, "I see."

"Well, are you pressuring yourself in school?" Yanagi asked. Ganko immediately shook her head, "No, my grades are good! Mom and nee-san are happy about it." She smiled. "I'm actually enjoying school! It's the thing I never had when I was with the Uruha." She said simply. "So, in my first day in school, I was rather scared. But as the days pass, I enjoy everything I'm doing." She said truthfully; Yanagi seeing the enthusiastic gleam in her eyes; she smiled.

"I wonder if Koganei, Recca-nii, Domon-nii and Tokiya-nii are enjoying school too…" she muttered.

Yanagi smiled, "I'm sure they are…" _I think so…_ she wondered.

"Have you heard anything from Recca-niisan, nee-chan?" she asked gazing up at Yanagi with big round eyes. Yanagi cocked her head to her left, "I haven't heard anything as of yet…just that their fireworks shop is getting a lot of income. A lot of people seem to enjoy their fireworks." She paused, "I've heard they're also exporting them to foreign lands. Like China and South Korea." She told the girl while her eyes were on the mike she was holding.

"Wow." Ganko murmured in awe. "That's pretty cool! I want to go see their fireworks sometime!" she grinned. Yanagi chuckled lightly, "we'll visit them sometime. They only live a few houses away from here…"

"Yey! Cool!" she grinned happily. "Another something we can be happy about!" she raised her mike, "I'm going to sing first!"

Yanagi clapped her hands. "Ganbatte ne Ganko-chan!" she cheered. "HAI!" she shouted out loud.

"Onee-chan! Please play '**(2)**Happypeople' in the karaoke!"

"Er, ok!" Yanagi clicked the remote.

A sound of a melodious happy song came out from the speakers and Ganko immediately started dancing along with it.

**8.32 PM, Mikagami Residence**

_Ah…what have I done?_ He buried his face in his palms. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought as his head slowly moved another inch, the strands of his hair falling gracefully from his shoulders.

_It's his fault._ He thought. _He took them away…just when I thought I could have everything back, like when it was a long time ago…_ his train of thoughts continued. "He had to take them away…" he muttered as he opened his eyes slowly.

_The people…_

"The people I love!" he slammed his clenched fist on the table in front of him; his eyes gleaming in anger and frustration, a teardrop, unknown to him, visible on one of his eyes.

"Damn that moronic sea monkey!" he shouted madly as the tear fell freely from his eye down to his cheek. He felt an unknown emotion he had never felt for a long time…the last time he had ever felt that way…it was when his sister had died. It was pain. He felt it throbbing not only in his heart…but also his mind. It gave him an enormous head ache.

"Love?" a voice of a woman suddenly spoke. He turned his head to look where the sound was emanating. It was from the shadows…the darkened side of his room.

"You're mad…because of my son." The voice spoke once again, "why is that?" she asked, finally out of the shadows and out where he's able to see her. "Did he take something away from you?" she asked again.

Tokiya unconsciously slipped his right hand to his cheek. Surprising him in the process, _it's wet…_ he thought with widened eyes. _Did I cry?_ He asked himself.

"Mikagami-kun…"she called. "If you love the boy…" she started, "why did you do such a thing?" she asked.

Tokiya looked up at her with furrowed eyes, "i-it's none of your business." He said curtly.

"You may say so. But, I don't think so." She stated, "I care a lot for you and the others as though you're all my own."

Tokiya gritted his teeth, "I'm NOT yours! I'm not your son!" he shouted at her. "If you care for me as well, leave me be! You do have your own _SON_. Bug him instead!" he was frustrated…he was never the one to lose his cool on such stupid ideas. This was the third time that day that he had lost his temperament. What was wrong with him?

It seems as though…it only has something to do with Recca…could it be? He's jealous?

"I see." Kagerou spoke.

Tokiya stood, "no, you don't!

"You think you understand it, but you don't! It always seems to revolve around him!" he suddenly placed his hand in front of his mouth. He was shock with his own words. Since when? He has lost his temperament…and now he's envious?

There. He had said it. It was true…all the people he cares about seem to not care for him. To him, it feels as though, everyone cares for Recca more. Was Tokiya, wanting the care they give Recca, being selfish?

Kagerou's face softened as she saw the man in front of her. She felt sorry for him. He'd been living with himself for a long time…and it wasn't what a child would probably want. Anyone, boy, girl, child, adult, would want someone or anyone to care for them…even love them.

She witnessed it in Tokiya. For the first time, she'd seen this young man show an emotion; it was devastation.

"Mikagami-kun…" she caressed the young man's head. "What do you wish to have?" she asked. "Do you also wish for Yanagi-kun to give you the love that she gives Recca?" she asked thoughtfully.

Tokiya closed his eyes slowly, "No…" he said simply. "I just want her to care for me…" he spoke under his breath.

The older woman sighed, "She does care for you." She paused, "The whole team cares for you. What you wanted was already in front of you…you just kept ignoring it, pushing them—us away." Her eyes showed worry. "You're ignoring the feeling that you really wanted all along…your heart still revolves in vengeance and hate." She spoke, her eyes concentrated at the young man before her.

"Let it go…" she said stepping back a little towards the shadows. "It's not worth it…"

He looked away; his curt reply was a click of his tongue.

"Think about it Mikagami-kun. Open your heart to the truth. I'm sure your sister doesn't want you to feel this way about it either. I'm sure she'd want you to be happy…" she paused, "you have friends that cares for you…" and not another second, she faded away through the darkness.

"_Let it go…it's not worth it…"_ the words echoed in his mind.

He swiped his bangs with his right hand. _"Think about it Mikagami-kun…"_

He buried his head in his crossed arms placed on top of his desk. _I don't know…_ it was his last thought before he drifted into slumber.

**11.46 PM, Kirisawa Residence**

Yanagi yawned, a small tear drop visible on the side of her eyes. "That was pretty fun, ne Fuuko-chan?" she asked her eyes barely open. Fuuko treaded on the last stair step, "Yea. Ganko seemed to have lost her energy after all that singing and dancing." She sat beside Yanagi on the floor.

The auburn-head sipped on her tea, "Is she asleep now?" she asked putting down the cup on the saucer. "Yea." Fuuko yawned and placed her chin over her crossed arms place on top of the table. "You must be sleepy too…shall we go upstairs?" she asked.

"No wait." Fuuko immediately lifted her head. "We need to talk about Mi-chan first…"

Yanagi cocked her head to her right, "what about senpai?" she asked dumbly.

Fuuko suddenly placed her chin on her palm and sighed. "He's still not over you…" she spoke.

Yanagi flinched a little. "Eh? How can you say that? He is…he's so distant recently…ever since I came to Tokyo University." She pointed out. "Well, I don't think so." Fuuko started, she gazed at Yanagi eye to eye. "Do you like him too?" she asked out of the blue.

Yanagi immediately backed away a few inches, "EH?! Fuuko-chan! Y-you know I love Re-Recca-kun more than anybody else!" she said madly, her cheeks flushed in anger. She looked like a child.

Fuuko chuckled, "I know that." She smiled and patted Yanagi's head. "Well, then…if Mi-chan's not over you…WE must do something about it!" she pointed her index finger in the air. "Huh?" Yanagi was left gaping at her.

"We'll get him a date!" she spoke. Yanagi waved her hands frantically, "no! We can't do that to senpai! It'll be risky!" she was eager to stop the purple head.

Fuuko flicked Yanagi's forehead. "Would you please stop that?" she said with narrow eyes. "You're starting to piss me off…don't be against my idea." She spoke indifferently and pulled Yanagi's cheeks.

"Aiya…Fuuko-chan! That hurts!" she complained rubbing her cheeks and her forehead.

Fuuko chuckled. "Help me, c'mon! You'll be the one to tell him about the date! I'm sure he'll listen to you!" she grinned, "if he doesn't listen to you…just tell him you're going to cry if he doesn't do it, and if that happens, me and Recca will skin him alive!" she laughed, "I'll threaten him." She made a sinister laugh, leaving Yanagi looking at her with a sweat drop visible over her head.

_Why is Fuuko-chan doing this anyway? Tokiya-senpai will surely NOT like it…_ she thought.

"Hm?" Fuuko glanced back at Yanagi, "are you in or not?"

Yanagi tried to smile, "eh…"

"Say yes." Fuuko had those narrow eyes; Yanagi always gets goose bumps whenever she gave that look. "Ah…ah…ok, ok. I'll help." She scratched her head.

"GREAT!" Fuuko clapped her hands together. "Ok! Let's go sleep now! We'll need to wake up early!" she immediately stood, taking the cup of tea Yanagi was drinking on awhile ago and ran inside the kitchen. "Wha? Eh?" Yanagi was too late to catch her from taking away her cup.

Fuuko stood next to the stairs. "I need to think of the cutest girls in school to get a date with the _'Resident Heartthrob'_, so you gotta hurry up and get to your room. Coz, I'm on a roll Yanagi!" she spoke with a grin.

"Why are we doing this?" Yanagi asked. "To make Mi-chan happy!" it was those words that made Yanagi look up at Fuuko. She saw her smile;_but why would Fuuko-chan want to see him happy?_ She asked herself.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Fuuko gestured for her to come up quick, "your room's over there!" she pointed her left, "Ok? Good night Yanagi-chan!" Fuuko greeted and walked inside her room, a soft door closed and she was left there, looking up at the empty space where Fuuko was standing on seconds ago. "I saw a gleam in her eyes. What could it mean?" she asked herself while standing in front of her bedroom door.

She held the knob and shook her head quickly, "ah! No matter! If she really wants to do this, I'm with her all the way!" she announced; yawning again she opened her door and closed it after…she really needed to rest.

**- TBC -**

* * *

**(1) Kimbap** – it's a famous TASTEY snack in Korea…I fell in love with it when my Korean best friend brought some in school. Her mom's so nice to make some for me as well whenever it's the food she brings. Aww…  
**(2) Happypeople** – Yea, if you're a BLEACH fan, you'd know that song. It's the fourth ending theme for the series. It's a fun song, that's why I used it here. XD 

**AUTHOR'S THANKS:**  
**_Shenhui_**– Well, as for DIS, don't worry, I won't. Just give me some time…O,o I love to procrastinate, SADLY. But, it's because I NEED to do a lot of things. Ehehehe…its DEFENITELY stressing…  
**_khryzle kawaii_** – Here! A cookie! XD I'm sorry if there's no ToFuu moment here yet…I can't promise on the next chapter, but hopefully(?)…well, I don't know…this time I don't know if I reviewed on the email and here the same…but oh well. XD  
**_yanagi-chyan_** – Well, I really miss that Koganei! So, it's great that even sometimes, he's in the story. :D Here, a cookie. XD I hope you'd think Mi-chan's a bit er…better. Yea…-cough- In the next chapter he's going to be! MOST fortunately! XD  
**_Kawaii Hana_** – I sound like someone else, is righto! XD I miss j00 soo much (yea, it's as if I've not seen you last Thurs…haha) When are you giving back all my stuff? -glares- Anyways, you're telling me that, but you should also continue your own!! –pokes you with a stick- XD

**AUTHOR'S RANTS:**  
Wairi! Minna! –scratches head- I was too overwhelmed with finishing all the fanarts, and other fanfics, exams and reading manga that I've forgotten to write this. Kedo, I'm glad I've finally finish this. So yea…I'm rushing…yet again. I also don't know when the next chapter's coming out…but, stay tune!

**PREVIEW: Chapter Four**  
"Good! Now you can go talk to him!" he shouted to the silver-haired bishounen, his brows furrowed, his eyes narrowed; he turn his head the opposite way and muttered under his breath.

Tokiya walked off, a vein almost popping out of his temple, _stupid sea monkey!_ He wondered irritatingly.

Yea, yea…OK, please don't forget the REVIEW! I'll give you a cookie! ;p


End file.
